The Dead, The Living and the Different
by CrimsonClover26
Summary: After being shipped off to the States reluctanty by Tsukiyama after the Cochlea opperation and the death of Hide to avoid the Aogiri and the pursuit of the CCG. Alone at the end of the world as the dead begin to walk. No longer able to contact those closest to her Kaneki Kana finds her self at a crossroad, remain alone? Or join a group or take a chance and risk exposing her secret.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or Tokyo Ghoul they both belong to their amazing creators.

The squelching sound of flesh echoed out through the eerily quiet streets of Atlanta Georgia— followed by the sounds of chewing. It had been four weeks since the world had ended and three weeks since Kaneki Kana had seen a living person. The same amount of time since she'd eaten fresh meat.

Thrusting in her hand into the once walking corpse she pulled out its rotting flesh and stuffed it in her mouth. It was hard to describe what the flesh tasted like it was a little dull, like a piece of meat without any seasoning, the taste didn't strike the taste buds in fact it was like she hadn't any. But the nutrition was still there and Kana always felt full after each meal.

It took a long time after the deliveries to the apartment Kana was staying in had stopped coming— about two weeks into the end of the world. When the government bombed the city thankfully not her part.

Had they escaped? Hopefully with their own loved ones.

Had they Been killed in the explosions going on all over around them?

Or did they think she had died and that it was no longer necessary to come?

The reason didn't matter and the freezer was rendered bare before she entertained the thought of praying on the walking corpses moaning and groaning on the street below. She'd agonised over whether or not Ghouls would be affected by the human virus that had plagued the whole of the world— she herself originally been a human after all.

Eventually the hunger had grown too strong and without thinking Kana had devoured what was once the door man of the building.

Terrified that she was going to become a zombie.

Kana had locked her self in the bathroom awaiting the fever she'd heard about on the news— but five days later and still no signs of the sickness, fever or the urge to devour the flesh of the living more than she already did, Kana had returned to the doorman and finished the meal.

A snarl from behind snapped Kana out of her reminiscing, without looking she unleashed her Kagune piercing it right through the head and silencing it for good. She blew a stray strand of white hair out of her face it had gotten quite long Kana had thought about cutting the snowy annoyance attached to her head back to the bob cut she had after the 10 day pow-wow with yamori.

Suddenly the image of Tsukiyama on his knees crying and clutching her cut locks and Touya looking at her head in shock made the thought fly out of her head. Chuckling lightly yo herself Kana got back to her feet, meal time was over. She wanted to get the thick gel like black blood off here face, hands and feel clean again.

It was a stroke of luck that the water in the apartment Tsukiyama had thorn her in when she came to the US still had the water running it was cold and refreshing but she didn't know how long before the tap ran dry.

She understood why her friends had shipped her off to America— she was a flight risk after the Cochlea operation. Her little stunt down the road filled with CCG investigators and the reaper at the end was stupid, Kana couldn't tell everyone that she didn't do that to die— because she herself couldn't remember much of what was going through her head that night.

But the memory that was the clearest was the body going cold in her arms as his life blood seeped through her fingers. As his limp arms and legs swayed slightly with every step she made. His face peaceful as if he was just sleeping and not leaving her by herself.

That night Tsukiyama had saved her swooping down out of nowhere ripping her from deaths blood soaked path, leaving behind the body of her best friend… Leaving her with nothing but her crimson stained hands.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes Kana cradled the locket with both hands and clutched it to her heart within it contained a lock of Hide's hair. That Touya had given to her after they had gone into hiding from both the Aogiri and the CCG who had seen her face it was meant, as both a peace offering after they wouldn't let her see Hide's body after Yomo-san had recovered it and as a way for her to seek comfort. She wondered where the others were.

The day the world ended she was supposed to meet them at the airport.

Had they made it into the country and the plane had diverted somewhere else or had their plane never made it out of Tokyo? And they were now doing what she was—eating stumbling corpses.

Kana almost jumped out of her skin when gun shots echoed off the abandoned buildings of down town Atlanta. Using her Kagune again she scaled the walls and landed on top of a roof across and down the street, away from the gunshots to see a group also on a roof top. She watched as they seemed to argue with the man who was killing the increasing numbers of dead on the street below.

The arguing turned into fighting and the man with the gun became the loser. She was going to leave when she was struck by a thought. Are those people going to be setting to camp in the city? It was something she needed to know it wouldn't be hard to handle a couple of normal humans but Kana didn't want to kill if she could avoid the hassle of running in to humans then she would. So she decided to stay and see what actions they take.

Watching them leave the roof a couple times and come back up the man from before seemed to have been restrained by the man with the uniform on and remained on the floor as all the others rushed around. She heard the dark skinned man yelling apologies before running off the roof closing the door.

Screams of rage from the man drowned out the groaning and moaning of the dead as he begged and pleaded for the rest of his group to come back and not to leave him.

He screamed some more.

Kana liked to tell her self that— that naive part of herself that would have at one point would have compelled her to rush over and help the man was dead and that it had died along with Yamori but then she'd remember Hide's outstretched hand to her before he succumbed to the wound on his side.

What was the worse that could happed from the man seeing her as a Ghoul?

Inform the US branch CCG?

Not possible, there was no electricity now the phones no longer worked.

Tell other humans?

How.

He was abandoned by his own group—left for dead on the roof where if the

dead didn't get him the blazing heat would.

Attack her?

Ha!

He was **_human_** if he showed any hostility and tried to attack her, the solution was simple.

**_…Kill him._**

Decision made, Kana took two steps back before using her Kagune as a spring board and launching her self over the street and onto the roof two roofs from the man. His screaming turned from rage to terror and she saw three of the dead appear out of the opposite door she ran jumping over the gaps between the buildings. Her feet made contact with the roof she lunged forward and plunged her hand right through the back of the nearest dead head and slinging it to the side with a flick of her wrist.

Four steps forward—Kana spun on her heal and round house kicked the second one off the roof where she heard the crack as its skull smashed on the pavement below.

"Get off me son of a bitch, ugly fucker want a piece of me, not today." The man shouted at the walking corpse. It kept trying in vain to grab the man's legs, no doubt to sink its disease bearing teeth in to the man's soft squishy parts.

It tried repeatedly snarling and growling the more it was denied its meal yet time and time again it was kicked off to the side by the man where it would roll and then crawl back. Kana walked over calmly, no expression on her face— neither fast or slow she reached out and grabbed the dead woman by the hair gently and pulled back her arm ripping her head off then dropping it to the ground next to its now limp body.

The head still gnashed its teeth obviously only a blow to the head could kill them completely. But a severed head couldn't do anything unless it grew tentacles out of its severed neck? Kana didn't believe that was possible.

"The fuck?"

Kana looked at the bleeding wound on the man's wrist and then at the saw on the floor before back to the man's wrist.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" The smell of the mans blood was a little distracting and her eye changed.

She watched the man stiffen in fear.

"Ghoul?!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until the next time.


End file.
